My Heaven's name is Aaron
by JUSTiiN3
Summary: Il était tard lorsque nous avons quitté la salle de réception, peut-être 2 ou 3 heures du matin à vrai dire je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Les ruelles étaient noires et les lampadaires n'éclairaient que partiellement le trottoir vide sur lequel mes pas r
1. Dans une ruelle noire

My Heaven's name is Aaron

_Mon paradis s'appelle Aaron_

CHAPITRE I : Dans une ruelle noire personne ne vous entend.. à part des chiens ?

Il était tard lorsque nous avons quitté la salle de réception, peut-être 2 ou 3 heures du matin à vrai dire je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Les ruelles étaient noires et les lampadaires n'éclairaient que partiellement le trottoir vide sur lequel mes pas retentissaient sourdement. "Tac, tac, tac" était le seul bruit qui semblait animé la ruelle dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avançais rapidement pas vraiment rassurée par le silence. Soudain, au loin une silhouette noire apparue parmis la légère brume du matin. Un homme sûrement vu la carure de ses épaules. Plus je me rapprochai plus sa silhouette se faisait plus nette et lorsqu'en fait il apparut sous un lampadaire, je vis un regard noir, des cheveux blonds en bataille comme s'ils n'avaient pas étaient coiffés depuis des jours et une odeur de vin émanait de sa bouche. Cette odeur me retourna l'estomac encore plus lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait toute seule à une heure pareille mademoiselle ? dit-il d'une voix chancelante.

Je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continuai mon chemin en accélérant mes pas déjà préssés, j'entendis des bruits de pas s'activaient derrière moi et mon coeur se mit à battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur. Le sang que chassait sous pression mon coeur venait battre jusqu'à mes tempes et soudain je sentis une main brûlante m'aggriper au bras pour me jeter contre le mur d'un immeuble.

- Tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie maintenant charmante demoiselle. ajouta-t-il son souffle chaud et repoussant caressant mes narines.

A ce moment là je savais que toutes les idées perverses qui traînaient sûrement dans sa tête il allait les mettre à exécution, la rue était déserte, l'obscurité envahissait les alentours et mes cris ne suffiraient qu'à alerter les chiens du quartier. Je tentai de le repousser malgré ma force de moineau mes mains se plantèrent dans ses épaules pour tenter de le pousser mais il tenait bon ses deux mains encerclant ma tête sur le mur de l'immeuble, il commença alors à déboutonner son pantalon. Avec un excès de rage je tentai une utlime attaque et lui envoyai une claque à la joue droite qui lui laissa une trace rouge.

- Tu vas être punie pour ce que tu viens de faire ! aboya-t-il.

- A l'aide ! criais-je sans autre réponse que l'écho sourd de mes paroles qui s'évanouirent en quelques secondes.

Il déposa ses mains sur ma poitrine et entreprit de déboutonner mon chemisier en soie gris, je plantai alors mes ongles dans ses mains et tentait de l'en empêcher avec toute la force dans je disposai mais il s'empara aussitôt de mes deux mains qu'il serra si fort qu'un cri de douleur m'échappa, à l'aide de sa main droite il me cassa l'annuaire de ma main gauche et un hurlement clair et fort retentit de ma bouche. Il avait décidé d'arriver à ses fins coûte que coûte j'avais beau tenter de l'en empêcher en lui faisant mal, il me faisait encore plus de mal. Je cédai comprenant que je n'avais plus aucune chance de me défendre et détournai ma tête de cette horrible vision. Il s'apprêtait à présent à me retirer mon chemisier qu'il déchira avec la même force qu'il avait brisé mon doigt. Des larmes m'échappèrent, je sanglotai et une larme noire de maquillage vint se déposer sur mon chemisier. Soudain un grognement animal retentit à quelques mètres de là. Je n'avais pas vraiment tort en disant que seuls les chiens m'entendraient en criant. Je décidai de détourner la tête vers l'endroit où provenait les grognements et je fus tellement surprise que mon coeur eut un raté, je soupirai de soulagement en voyant une silhouette s'approcher de ce type complètement bourré et de moi. Ce "type" répugnant d'ailleurs continuait de me caresser la poitrine pour son plaisir personnel, j'étais tellement dégoutée que je me sentais sale sous ces caresses répugnantes.

- A l'aide par ici ! S'il vous plaît venez m'aider ! criais-je en direction de la silhouette qui s'approchait lentement dans l'obscurité.

Arrivée à 2 mètres de l'immeuble sur lequel j'étais appuyée je découvris que cette silhouette grande et svelte appartenait aussi à un homme, il avait des cheveux châtains dressés en pic parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu reposant comme l'eau d'une rivière et sa peau semblait douce comme la soie de mon chemisier mais aussi blanche que la neige. On aurait dit un ange..Etais-je morte ? Vainement j'esperais que non, mais cet homme au visage parfait ne pouvait réellement exister. Je fermais les yeux fatiguée de lutter contre le sommeil, contre ce "type" bourré et contre la mort...Je sombrai rapidement sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de moi..

Etais-je encore vivante ?

.......................................................................................................................................

Fin du premier chapitre de My Heaven's name is Aaron. Il est très court mais c'est voulu :P Le prochain sera plus long ^^

J'espère que vous l'avez aimer autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement, n'hésitez pas à me donner une review 3

Bissous et au prochain chapitre qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas =)


	2. Réveil

My Heaven's name is Aaron

_Mon paradis s'appelle Aaron_

CHAPITRE II : Réveil

Je me réveillai fatiguée, je venais de faire un cauchemar atroce, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas un cauchemar ? Un homme m'avait déshabillée et brisé le doigt et un homme au visage..magnifique était venu et... Je ne me souvenais plus.

Bizarrement je me sentais bien dans l'endroit où j'étais et je préférais garder mes yeux fermés pour savourer les dernières minutes de mon sommeil, c'est lorsque je m'étirai que je m'aperçu avec horreur d'une douleur épouvantable se réveillait dans mon doigt. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? Que m'était-il arrivé ensuite ? Où étais-je pour me sentir si à l'aise ?

Je déposai mes mains sur le lit dans lequel j'étais allongée, était-ce du velours ?

Avec hésitation j'ouvris un oeil puis l'autre, et découvrit avec émerveillement un lit à baldaquin totalement blanc et immense ! J'étais allongée en son centre et mes deux bras écartés ne suffisaient pas à occuper toute la largeur du lit ! Quant aux rideaux ils étaient rouge carmin, je pouvais les effleurer du bout de mes doigts et apprécier ainsi toute la douceur du textile. Si j'étais au paradis je crois que ce fut le plus bel endroit que je connaissais. J'observai alors la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvai qui était une chambre plutôt contemporaine bien rangée et surtout avec un goût immodoré pour les meubles cependant et ce qui m'intrigua était qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre la pièce était éclairée par des chandeliers qui remplissaient toute la pièce. J'étais si bien étendue dans le lit, que je décidai pour le moment de rester là sous les draps de velours qui couvrait mon corps et en épousait toutes les formes. Lorsque soudain je vis à droite du lit un fauteuil baroque élégant, tout de bois sculpté laqué et recouvert de velours noir que je pouvais aisément m'imaginer dans le décor du chateau de "La belle et la Bête" mais qui allait tout aussi bien dans cet univers contemporain. Mais surtout dans ce même fauteuil il s'y trouvait..la même personne que j'avais aperçue dans mon rêve, l'ange venu de je ne savais où à la peau étrangement pâle et aux yeux d'un bleu clair magnifiques. Je sursautai en le voyant, réalisant qu'il devait m'observer depuis un long moment déjà. Je relevai sur moi les draps de velours comme pour me cacher et je réalisai que j'étais vêtue d'une nuisette en dentelle et en soie blanche magnifique, comme si elle avait été dessinée pour parfaitement mouler mes courbes. Surprise je reposai mon regard sur l'étranger qui apparement m'avait sauvée des griffes du "type".

Il s'adressa à moi d'une voix cristalline, douce et parfaite tout comme le reste.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...mais j'aime regarder les gens dormir c'est reposant.. dit-il comme pour se justifier d'avoir veiller sur moi durant mon sommeil.

Sa voix me figea littéralement tant j'étais absorbée par ses lèvres qui semblait danser pour prononcer les paroles qu'il m'avait adressée, il m'avait comme envoutée et aucun son ne parvint à sortir de ma bouche pendant plusieurs secondes, enfin j'ouvris la bouche pour articuler quelques mots quasi-inaudible auxquels il répondit pourtant ensuite.

- Je...Je n'ai pas rêvé ...? Que s'est-il.. passé ? le questionnai-je penaude.

- Un vaurien vous a agressé dans une ruelle, je lui ai...réglé son compte et je vous ai ramené chez moi vous vous êtes évanouie à mon arrivée..dit-il en souriant comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague que lui seul comprenait.

Je le regardai toujours absorbée par la moindre phrase qui sortait de sa bouche, mes yeux étaient ravis de pouvoir admirer ce spectacle et à son dernier mot ils se posèrent là où ils adoraient se noyer : dans ses magnifiques yeux. Les mots eurent du mal à dépasser la barrière de mes lèvres mais ils sortirent finalement.

- M..Merci infiniment sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais...finie. Dis-je entièrement reconnaissante de ce que cet inconnu avait fait pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien..disons que je me trouvais au bon endroit au bon moment. dit-il amusé.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je pourrais...! Je suis très douée en cuisine si vous le souhaitez je peux vous préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner ! Dis-je en ayant une illumination, qui c'était sûr n'égalait pas le service qu'il m'avait rendu.

Il semblait amusé et en même tant gêné par mon invitation, quelques secondes plus tard il répondit.

- J'ai déjà mangé merci, mais votre petit-déjeuner se trouve sur la table de nuit à votre gauche j'espère que le café n'aura pas refroidi, je dois vous laisser j'ai...une affaire personnelle à régler, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes mais j'aimerai que vous restiez ici, histoire de m'assurez que vous allez bien... dit-il avec un sourire qui laissait dévoiler ses dents d'un blanc ivoire, et ses canines étrangement acérées.

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier, vous êtes sûr que je ne suis pas morte et que je ne suis pas au paradis ? le questionnai-je douteuse de toute cette perfection.

- Non vous n'êtes pas morte..et cet endroit n'a rien d'un paradis je vous l'affirme, je reviens dès que possible j'espère que vous apprécierez le petit-déjeuner. dit-il amusé par mes questions, il se détourna et ressortit de la chambre par une énorme porte en chène.

Qu'entendait-il par n'a rien d'un paradis ? Pourtant ça en avait tout l'air...la perfection de l'endroit me donner envie d'y rester étendue une éternité. Mais mon estomac en avait décidé autrement, il grogna assez fortement et j'entendis au loin un rire cristallin, je supposais que c'était mon hôte qui avait entendu cela, il devait vraiment avoir l'ouïe fine..

Je me redressai en prenant soin de ne pas m'appuyer sur ma main gauche qui me faisait atrocement mal. Je me tournai vers la table de nuit où un plateau en bois décoré d'un napperon en dentelle sur lequel était disposé tout un tas de nourriture. Je me saisis du plateau et le déposai sur le lit. Tout y était du café en passant par les croissants, pains au chocolat, jus de fruit, lait...

Vraiment...je devais beaucoup à mon hôte après tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.. Je bus le café en quelques minutes et mangeai deux pains au chocolat en finissant par le lait. Je n'avais jamais autant manger de ma vie pour le petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas vraiment d'appétit habituellement mon ventre devait se sentir à l'aise ici. Je reposai alors le plateau et me mise à la recherche d'une horloge pour savoir quelle heure pouvait-il bien être. Sans fenêtre dans cette chambre je n'avais pas la moindre idée de si nous étions la nuit où le jour et combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Je me relevai du lit et me dirigeai près d'un meuble qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Au même moment la porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Mon hôte m'observa d'un regard curieux et referma la porte derrière lui.

- J'étais sûr que cette nuisette vous irez à ravir et je ne me trompai pas.. dit-il en observant le dos de la nuisette que je portai.

A mon tour j'observai l'arrière de la nuisette et remarquai qu'elle possédait une traîne, époustouflée je me retournai vers lui et remarquai par la même occasion que quelqu'un avait aussi dénoué mes cheveux habituellement toujours tressé dans mon dos. Mes boucles brunes descendaient jusqu'au bas de mon dos et je rougis en pensant à l'allure que je devais avoir. Soudain la bonne question m'effleura l'esprit ... qui m'avait habillée ?! Qu'elle honte j'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris mais je me sentis obligée de poser cette question débile..

- M..Merci, mais comment me suis-je retrouvée dans cette tenue ? dis-je encore plus gênée et encore plus rouge.

Mon hôte recula de quelques pas comme si quelque chose le poussait à s'éloigner de moi et il rit pendant de longues secondes, son rire ressemblait aux teintements de carillons, il était si joyeux cela me mit le sourire aux lèvres malgré la gêne que je ressentais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai demandé à ma soeur de s'occuper de vous..dit-il après s'être calmé.

- Votre soeur ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Vous êtes ici dans le manoir familial qui appartient à ma famille, et ici c'est ma chambre, je vous y ai déposé et ai demandé à ma soeur de s'occuper de vous..dit-il souriant.

- Ah..Votre chambre est magnifique..dis-je en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce de ma main gauche ce qui me fit grimaçer et repenser à mon doigt cassé.

- Oh dit-il agaçé..J'avais oublié que vous étiez blesser.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers un placard duquel il sortit une trousse de premier soin. Il en sortit un bandage et de la crème.

Il me tendit la main en direction du lit pour m'y inviter, je m'y installai et il s'assit auprès de moi, je lui tendis ma main gauche et il s'en saisit. Je frissonai à son toucher, sa peau était glaciale comme si quelques secondes auparavant il l'avait laissé dans des bacs de glaces, il esquissa un sourire sans relever le regard de ma main et appliqua la crème sur mon doigt avant de mettre très délicatement le bandage qu'il attacha à mon poignet. Finalement il releva enfin le regard vers moi et relâcha ma main.

- Merci, une fois de plus je ne sais pas comment vous remercier..dis-je mes joues brûlées par le sang qui y montait.

Mon hôte se releva, une fois de plus j'eus l'impression que quelque chose l'incitait à s'éloigner de moi, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester près de moi plus de quelques minutes. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil dans lequel je l'avais découvert à mon réveil.

- Commencer par me tutoyer, et me dire qui vous êtes..dit-il d'une voix faible et fébrile comme si quelque chose le rongeait au fond de lui.

- Je..Alors fais de même. Je m'appelle Heaven Edgefield, j'ai 18 ans et j'étudie à la faculté des sciences pas loin d'ici..et.. toi ? demandai-je gêné par sa requête.

- Je suis enchanté Heaven, c'est un joli prénom j'aime..beaucoup.. dit-il sa voix revenant peu à peu normale.

J'ai aussi 18 ans mais j'ai arrêté mes études..dit-il comme si quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'il disait, comme s'il n'était même pas persuadé de ses propres dires.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu ? demandai-je m'aperçevant qu'il avait oublié de me dire son prénom, ou peut-être était-ce volontaire ? Il espérait que je ne sache pas son prénom ?

- Aaron Hadley.

................................................................

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de My Heaven's name is Aaron j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier. Le troisième arrivera rapidement à bientôt ^-^ Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review grâce au petit bouton juste en dessous !

Lààà :

\/ \/ \/ \/

Bisouss à touss 3


	3. Helen

My Heaven's name is Aaron

_Mon paradis s'appelle Aaron_

CHAPITRE III: Helen

J'étais subjugée par sa beauté, aveuglée par ses yeux, envoutée par son odeur fruitée aux arômes semblables à la mûre. Malgré mon ventre déjà bien rempli mon appétit n'en fut que plus développé d'une manière différente... Il était si étrange pour moi d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Le plus étrange était d'être totalement attirée par ni plus ni moins qu'un inconnu.

Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais plongée dans ses yeux sans mot dire. Il venait de me dévoiler son prénom et j'étais sans voix depuis 5 bonnes minutes ! Je n'en revenais pas et cela ne semblait pas déranger mon hôte. Je bégayai et finalement réussi à sortir une phrase en bonne et due forme.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps et malheureusement l'obscurité de ta chambre ne m'aide pas... dis-je légèrement pertubée par cet instant de blanc qui avait durer assez longtemps pour me destabiliser totalement.

- Dimanche tu n'as rien raté de cette fin de week end, il est exactement 18h30 si tu veux tout savoir... dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je me relevai soudain soucieuse que ma mère s'inquiète. A la recherche d'une parcelle des vêtements qui m'avait été déchirés la veille. Bredouille je me retournai vers le fauteuil à présent vide, Aaron se trouvait tout proche sans que je n'ai entendu le bruit de ses pas.

- Je.. je devrais rentrer chez moi ma mère va s'inquiéter.. dis-je voulant en venir au sujet de mes vêtements très peu habile.

- Oh bien sûr !

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui laissait aperçevoir un long couloir parsemé de tableaux plus merveilleux les uns que les autres.

- Helen ! cria-t-il dans le couloir, ses paroles résonnèrement comme s'il se trouvait dans un endroit complètement vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard une grande jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une longue robe bleue claire rentra dans la chambre d'Aaron. Aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne c'était pour sûr la soeur de mon sauveur, ses traits étaient comme décalqués de ceux de son frère ou bien était-ce leur pâleur commune qui me donnait cet effet là ? Toujours est-il qu'elle tenait dans ses bras des vêtements qui ne semblait pas être les miens.

- Et voilà frérot que ferais-tu sans moi ? dit-elle.

- Sûrement rien.. avoua-t-il.

- J'en oublie de me présenter, je suis Helen la soeur d'Aaron enchantée de te rencontrer tu vas mieux ? dit-elle soudain inquiète.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée sans voix depuis l'arrivée de cette beauté divine qui ressemblait à une statue grecque. J'esquissai un sourire et ouvrit la bouche.

- Je m'appelle Heaven je suis enchantée aussi, oui merci si Aaron n'avait pas été là... je.. je n'aurais certainement pas pu vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.. dis-je gênée en m'empourprant comme toujours.

- Oh j'adore ce prénom Heaven je crois que l'on deviendra de grandes amies tu sais j'adore connaître les petites amies de mon frère, tu as interêt à bien t'occuper de lui.. dit-elle soudain enjouée.

Mes yeux s'équarquillèrent aussi grands qu'ils le pûrent en entendant Helen parler, Aaron regarda sa soeur avec dédain et je compris qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand humour de la part de sa soeur qui ne ravissait pas non plus Aaron. Elle déposa les vêtements sur le rebord de l'immense lit avant de m'enlacer soudainement dans ses bras froids comme un métal surprise je n'osais même pas enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille tellement l'emprise fut courte. Elle se détourna aussitôt vers la porte de sortie j'eus le temps de répliquer néanmoins.

- Euh.. non ce n'est pas du tout ça on se connaît à peine et.. dis-je rouge comme une tomate, je n'arrivais même plus à cacher mes rougeurs.

Elle se retourna vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres, hilare elle s'amusait de mes paroles et Aaron semblait de marbre face aux paroles de sa soeur.

- Je rigole Heaven rentres bien j'espère te revoir bientôt.. dit-elle en s'échappant sans que je n'aie le temps de répliquer.

Aussitôt sortie Aaron suivit sa soeur sans m'adresser un mot me laissant sûrement ainsi poliment le loisir de m'habiller. En parlant de cela j'en avais oublié que ces vêtements n'étaient pas ceux que j'avais porté la veille ! Je décidai de regarder ce qui m'attendait, sur le dessus de la pile se trouvait deux escarpins noirs sublimes d'une marque de grand designer ainsi qu'une robe noire à volants parsemés de motifs gris la robe s'arrêtait au dessous de mon genou et m'imaginer là dedans me terrifiait. Je ne portais jamais de robes ! N'ayant que ça sous la main j'enfilai rapidement l'ensemble mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas fermer la fermeture qui se trouvait au dos jusqu'en haut. Quelle galère ! Je m'empourprai maladroitement de peur qu'Aaron n'arrive et me trouve dos nu dévoilant presque les dentelles de mes dessous ! Je fis glisser mes cheveux sur le devant de la robe pour avoir accès à la fermeture qui résistait. Quand soudain des doigts froids la saisirent à ma place pour la remonter sans toucher une parcelle de mon dos. Rouge de honte je me retournais pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres d'Aaron. Je reculai rapidement et trébuchai sur mes propres pieds avant de me retrouver sur le lit assise maladroitement.

- J'ai demandé à ma soeur de te prêter quelques vêtements les tiens étaient dans un sale état.. dit-il sans aucune gêne.

- Je.. Merci, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer je..

OUI, je bégayai voilà tout ! J'étais tellement nulle, nulle, nulle.

- Il est temps que je te ramène chez toi.. dit-il comme s'il ne voulait plus de moi ici du moins il semblait vouloir cacher cette envie de me mettre à la porte.

...........................................................

Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'avoue que je m'éternise sur les détails mais je pense qu'ils sont essentiels à la suite de l'histoire dès le prochain chapitre il va y avoir un petit changement je ne vous en dis pas plus. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture =)

Merci pour les 2 reviews on est loin de la popularité mais je suis très contente que deux lectrices aient prêtées attention à mes écrits :D

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
